


Steamy

by marvelqueen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelqueen/pseuds/marvelqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get dirty with Pietro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamy

The bathroom is steamy when you come in; the shower door is steamed up, but you can still make out Pietro’s frame; his muscular silhouette immediately turns you one, as you imagine his arms wrapped tightly around your ass.

You wanted to fuck him.

 

He’d be late for work, but you didn’t think he’d argue once you got into the shower.

 

Pietro’s ass was facing the door when you opened it. He turned and a grin immediately rose over his face as he stared at your naked body—admiring you for several seconds before grabbing your ass and pulling you against his ripped body.

 

You felt his manhood extending upward against you as the hot water from the showerhead poured over you. His fingers ran down your ass, between your legs, and finally to your warming vagina.

 

You kiss his lips—now wanting him more than ever. You start pulling away and tease, “I don’t want to make you late for work.”

 

He ignores you, pulling you close again; you can feel his cock is fully erect. You can’t resist the temptation to feel it. You pull back, and stare at him, then bring your hands slowly down his chest, over his six pack abs, and finally to his large, cock. You wrap your hand around the tip, then slowly bring it down over his thick base—tightly moving it so you can feel every vein. You close your eyes and begin to get wet down there as you thing about how it will feel as it stretches your pussy lips and slides into you—rubbing against your g-spot.

 

Pietro pushes your hand away and turns you around. His hand slides up your thigh and he commands, “Spread your legs.”

 

You obey, spreading them apart as the hot water now hits your back and drips down your ass. Pietro grabs you as the hips and pulls you back. “Bend forward.” He orders. His accent alone can melt your insides, you think as you bend downward.

 

You feel his cock between your legs, then over your wet pussy, as his hand reaches around and stretches your lips apart.

 

You moan as it goes in, and nearly lose your balance on the slippery tile as he thrusts deep inside you. Your pussy stretches even more as his thick cock goes deeper until you feel his giant balls pushed up against you and know it can go no deeper.

He bends over you and grabs each of your tits—his wet fingers go circular over your hardening nipples until they’ll fully erect.

 

You moan and then scream as he begins going quickly in and out of your pussy—weakening as you feel his bulging shaft sliding into you.

 

He squeezes your breasts and kisses your neck while he continues to pleasure you from behind; your dripping womanhood begins to throb in pleasure and you know you will orgasm soon.

 

Pietro slows down. While still inside you, he slowly turns you. There’s a tile seat in front of you and you know what he wants. You lift your left leg on to it. The position is just right for his enormous pole to ride over your g-spot and after a single grind into you, you begin to orgasm.

 

You hold on to the side rail—thankful that it’s there because the powerful and pleasurable sensation would make you collapse without it. You scream in delight as your pussy tightens and loosens over his shaft, while the hot, steamy water drips over the breast that Pietro is tightly holding.

 

When you finish your orgasm, you expect Pietro to finish as well, but he doesn’t. Instead he pulls out. You turn around to face him. But he’s not there. You start to look down, but know where he is before your head is all the way down, as you feel his tongue sliding over your clit. It’s surprising—and delightful.

 

“Massage your tits.” Pietro commands. You do. The warm water—the warm mouth—it’s almost too much. Your pussy is still throbbing from the first orgasm, but now you feel as if you might have another.

 

Pietro’s fingers slowly slide into your still wet pussy—finger-fucking you as his moist tongue continues it’s work on your clit. You rub your nipples gently as he plays with you from below.

 

His tongue moves down slowly over your clit all the way to your dripping lips—his fingers exiting when his tongue reaches the entrance. He slides his warm tongue across it, and then kiss and sucks each lip. With his hands on your ass, he slides his tongue inside your pussy and begins to eat your juices out.

 

He pulls his tongue out long enough to say, “I love your juices for breakfast.” You pinch your nipples and moan as his he slides his tongue in and out of your lips, and begin to orgasm when he uses two of his fingers to play with your clit while he tongue fucks you.

 

When you finish, Pietro stands again. You start to bend down to his cock, wanting to return the favor, but he pulls you up, then grabs you by the ass and pulls you onto his still erect manhood. You wrap your hands around his neck as he rides you. “Your fucking pussy is the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted.” He moans with his thick accent. 

With one hand around his neck to balance yourself, you move your other below and massage the giant balls that are bouncing against your pussy. In an instant you feel him shoot his cum into you.

He slowly pulls you off. You look at him disappointed.

“What?” He asks confused.

“I just don’t like how you waste water.” You leave the shower and bathroom slowly—letting him admire your ass as you walk out.


End file.
